Forum:2008-09-10 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Tarvek?!?! What on earth is he doing there? How did he get there? What has he been up to since the events in Sturmhalten? Whose is the second voice, the one shouting "Nooo!" from the ceiling? Could he be there with Gilgamesh? Why would they work together? I suppose it's possible that the two of them ran into each other inside the castle and made an alliance of convenience, given the situation. Is Gilgamesh somewhere else inside the castle? Or did he go somewhere else after he vanished? If so, where? To talk to his father, perhaps? Anyway, this is a great twist, and I can't wait to see where it goes. RichardAK 05:06, 10 September 2008 (UTC)RichardAK : Yes, great twist. Presumably he (and his companion) used the stealth cloaks to get here — but that does raise the question of where he got the cloaks. I don't think it's Gil, I think he's still going to some door of the castle to make a public entrance. It shouldn't take him more than an hour go get to the castle, so we'll probably see him again sometime in 2010 the rate things are going. Argadi 09:25, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :Any guesses on who the companion is? That's the part that's puzzling me. Some retainer that passed almost unnoticed during the fun and games at Sturmvoraus? Someone from the circus? Wooster? Veilchen ? Vrin? Anevka? -- that old bearded guy 00:16, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::I said Milvistle on the list, but if Tarvek escaped from the Wulfenbach military... well, it seems unlikely, but what about von Pinn? ⚙Zarchne 04:19, 11 September 2008 (UTC) :::The voice bubble from the ceiling in the last frame was mentioned in the Yahoo group as a clue. I don't think the scream of "Nooo!" would be Veilchen or Von Pinn (and Von Pinn would 1) already have attacked Agatha, and 2) attacked the Devil Dog before Agatha showed up). It's someone who cares what happens to Tarvek and isn't too cool to admit it. I don't think Tarvek had enough time to fix Anevka (especially with Wulfenbach troops hanging around). Argadi 07:37, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Von Pinn has that really scary font. And she would have jumped on the FunMADD herself. My money is on Olga or Zulenna. --mnenyver 16:40, 11 September 2008 (UTC) A thought on Tarvek's presence: Zola, the lovely pink fake Heterodyne, found out about his relation to the Storm King, and is planning to marry him to fulfill the prophecy mentioned in the Opera synopsis at the beginning of volume eight. She (or her puppetmasters, depending on whether she's actually in charge) "rescued" him (or rather, ordered him rescued). I would say that at this point he's run away from her, though why he went into the castle is unclear-- did he know Agatha was there? : That's a very good point. We (and other forums) have spent time discussing how he got there, but not why. Violetta thought it was suicide for Tarvek to jump on the Devil Dog, so presumably she didn't think it was suicide to enter the castle. So did Tarvek have a plan, and asked Grandma to find help, or is Grandma part of a conspiracy (one of many interlocking conspiracies) and convince Violetta there was a good reason to take Tarvek into the castle? : I expect Tarvek is a pawn here, as is Violetta. If he went from capture in Sturmhalten to a hospital he probably didn't have much chance to learn what was going on and make a plan. Who is Grandma, and which side is she on? : And what would have happened if Agatha hadn't showed up? Would some castle resident who knows how to deal with Devil Dogs have come by to take Tarvek where he's supposed to go? Argadi 16:56, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :: So here's my theory of how this plays out. Violetta "takes her up" so Agatha and Violetta are out of sight. Someone was expecting Tarvek and an assistant, call them X. X comes in, disables the Devil Dog, and takes Tarvek and Moloch away. Violetta doesn't know how to follow, and doesn't want to leave the castle and abandon her charge, so she stays with Agatha. Then Loremistress Milvistle shows up… OK, I'll stop now before things start getting weird. Argadi 18:10, 15 September 2008 (UTC)